1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for recording a still image, and more particularly to such apparatus for recording a visible image on an image recording medium from video signals representative of the still image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when reproducing video signals recorded on a video signal recording medium, such as a video floppy disk or video tape, random noise may be generated due mainly to instabilities in the reproducing system. Random noises are generated for example from the playback head or magnetic transducer portion of the reproducing system, in such a manner that they are distinct from the stationary noise contained inherently in the video signals recorded on the video signal recording medium, and therefore they are transient in generation.
It is well-known that a higher quality of the reproduced image is more strongly desired in a cases of a still image and a soft copy than in the cases of a moving image and a hard copy. Hence, in a still image recording device, it is desirable to have those random noises removed sufficiently from the video signal to be recorded while recording a high quality picture.